Harvis White
Harvis White 'or his real name of ''Freidrich Von Steiner was an assigned Umbrella Agent/Hitman assigned to capture and or kill anyone who disobeyed Umbrella Inc. Though his original assignment began in the late 1960s guarding Spencer. In the 1970s, the Wesker Children project was assigned and Spencer realized that Mr. White's services would be much needed for those "who can feel feelings". Out of all the Wesker Children, only 3% Percent of the staff actually continued with the mission and the others were killed by Mr. White or other Umbrella Agents. In 2001, Mr. White was bribed by the insane Dr. Harwood Xavier to guard him from Umbrella who was actually funding his research on Highwater Isle, Mr. White's services come in handy until he is mutated by the C-13 Parasite and becomes somewhat of a Tyrant, he dies on Highwater Isle in 2001 saying that "He never felt a greater peace of mind than death." Early History & Umbrella Involvement Freidrich Von Steiner was born in Berlin during the Late 1940, after the fall of the Nazi Regime, though his father was still very much Nazi. They escaped to America and changed their from Steiner to White and from Freidrich to Harvis, Freidrich still being about 1 or 2 years old. His father managed to get a job at an automobile plant and his mother worked at the post office as a letter sorter. He began school in the 1950s, when America boomed. But, his father was soon arrested by American police officers for turning the entire automobile plant into a Neo-Nazi Based Cult group, though most of the workers were killed in a gun fight and so the plant was closed down. His Father was soon electrocuted and killed in prison, "Harvis White" joined college in in 1962 and graduated in 1964. He soon moved to Los Angeles to become a hitman for many crime rings there, he became known as the "Murderer of Mass" because of his christian-based killings. '''Wesker Era "If your ignornant parents hadn't been so good at hiding you, You would be dead by now Number #3" -Harvis White towards Allen Shephard In 1968, Spencer started the Umbrella Chemical Inc. Already becoming a world-known corporation, paranoia began to slowly set into his mind and the fear of his life slowly took him. He heard of a man in Los Angeles named Harvis White, and contacted him. The two became good friends, though it seems that White may have only acted nice because he is heard telling Allen Shephard that "He was an ignorant old man, with the dream only a dead man can dream". In 1970, The Wesker Project began with two failures Peter Wesker and Alexander Wesker. Spencer began to feel that this was a bad idea, considering on closing down the project he recieved good news. A John Shephard and Victoria Mays'﻿ '''had a successful "child", naming him Allen. Spencer had new hope, and Harvis smiled (A rare sight) But soon, the Wesker Children Project became that of a disaster as the "parents" (like John & Victoria, and Charles Bedford) began to develop feelings for their child. Freidrich "Harvis White" Steiner was sent to eliminate them, but he was growing older and weaker. Spencer saw this and knew that Harvis, though as stronger and brillant as he was, would soon die if something wasn't done. Spencer began to give him daily injections of a modified Progenitor Virus called De Leon. He grew younger and was soon sent to kill the Wesker Parents who didn't follw the plan. By the end of it all, only a few "children" were left with their parents or about 3%. 'Raccoon City Incident & Xavier's Involvement' '' "Raccoon City was merely the beginning of a new world...An Umbrella World!" -Harvis White In 1998, Harvis White was sent to Raccoon City to eliminate all surviving staff members of Umbrella so no one could find out that Umbrella was involved in the incident. It failed because many files were already taken by the surviving staff members and some had already escaped. Feeling as a a failure he decided to disappear for a while, during this time he met the insane Dr. Harwood Xavier where he offered to be his bodyguard. Harvis agreed, knowing that eventually he'd met other Umbrella members who would be more of a challenge and so he followed him to Highwater Isle, there he killed many Umbrella Guards to make sure that Harwood would dominate the island. After a year of protecting Dr. Harwood Xavier, The US Government stepped in and tried to infiltrate the island after a bombing run. He activated the island's airspace security system and brings Allen Shephard down to the island surface and as he is unconscious, White kills the surviving members of the squadron leaving just Allen alive. When he is met again in the Disposal Unit, he tells Allen of his involvement with his life and Umbrella, Allen merely responds "I figured that out a while ago". Harvis then takes out a vial of C-13 Plaga and injects it into his blood stream, he then rapidly mutates into a horrific monster but still has all his mental control over his mind and abilities. Which tells that the parasite has no mental controlling abilities in early stages, After fighting Allen He is killed in Highwater Isle Disposal Unit. Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:UndeadHero